Carmine
|Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = |Row 11 title = Ability: |Row 11 info = The EXS of Lifeblood, "Blood Spike" |Row 12 title = Weapon: |Row 12 info = Rein Blood |Row 13 title = Japanese Voice: |Row 13 info = Takashi Kondou }} Carmine (カーマイン) is an unallied In-Birth who fights just for fun. On streets, his blood-manipulation ability is well-known earning him the nickname The Red Origins, Carmine Prime (カーマイン・プライム). His real name hasn't been revealed. Information Carmine is a 3rd year student in the highschool that Hyde goes to. After he awakened to his powers as an In-Birth, he has been living just for fighting. However, Carmine is also well aware of the conflict between Licht Kreis and Amnesia even though he hasn't joined any organization. Appearance Carmine is a lean young man with long white hair and black eyes. He wears a black, sleeveless jacket with a fur collar, red pants with a chain attached to his pocket and black shoes. To intimidate his opponent before a battle, he turns his hair, arms, and sclera red with his own blood. Personality Carmine's most prominent trait is his thirst for violence. Cruel, sadistic, foul-mouthed, short-tempered, and prone to maniacal laughter, Carmine is very proud of his ability and doesn't hesitate to use it to inflict as much pain as possible to anyone who "pisses him off". He will, however, not administer the killing blow if his anger is sated shown with both Hyde and Hilda in his story. He is aware of Licht Kreis and Amnesia, possibly showing some hidden insight; yet doesn't care for either of them. To Carmine, all that matters is killing those that irritate him. Story Carmine's past is widely unknown, except that he has encountered Gordeau and Chaos at some point. Carmine senses several In-Birth gathering in the Hollow Night. Deciding that Paradox is a nuisance, he goes to fight her. Before he gets to Hilda, he encounters Gordeau who fights him due to Carmine being a threat. Upon reaching Hilda, they both jab insults at each other before starting the fight. After she is defeated, Hilda swears revenge on Carmine whom casually brushes off her threats. He then feels that there was someone much stronger behind the Altar and opens it despite Hilda's pleas not to. Upon opening the doors, he sees that there was no one inside and that the equipment Hilda possessed behind them seemed to have vanished. Carmine then leaves, telling Hilda to give the person who ran away a message: that Carmine would be after him next. Abilities Carmine posseses a rare ability known as the EXS of Lifeblood ( ) called Blood Spike ( ) which makes it possible for him to control blood. He can shoot blood, slash with waves of it, crystallize blood, drain the blood of others and more. His weapon is of course his own blood, but is referred by the name Rein Blood ( ). However, a very notable downside to excessive use of such powers is the cost of a portion of his own vitality, which he can regain from sucking it out of his foes through physical contact. Musical Theme Introduction Text |-|Exe:Late (JP)= He is hungry. The body which dyes red craves for blood continuously. There is no pleasure which excel violence. Display of the power of its reason. The fang and nail which live in the body. An enemy is pierced into by the all. Dryness of the blood which is not stopped. The partner who fills it is looked for tonight. |-|Exe:Late (EN)= He hungers. His body, drenched in blood thirsts for more, but nothing can satisfy his desire for violence. He must show that none are more powerful that he. The fangs and claws that flow through his veins pierces his enemies in their entirety. Still, he cannot let his blood go dry, and he hunts for more prey to satisfy his lust. |-|Original= He craves. His crimson body is endlessly bloodthirsty. No pleasure overcomes violence. So he shows off. The fangs and claws reside in his body. Penetrates his enemies with everything he has. Unstoppable thirst for the blood. Tonight, he seeks a sacrifice. |-|Location Test= Something by which his ability shows his own wandering and distraction. Something to use the life and blood and attack an enemy. The blood by which the character does and a warped movement of piercing a partner cruelly. Trivia * Carmine's abilities are strongly reminiscent of a hemomancer; a sorcerer who utilizes blood for various purposes. Gallery Official Art Profile-carmine.png|Character Select victory-car.png|Victory Portait sd-car.png|SD Character Dialogue Sprites story-car0.png|Normal (通常) story-car1.png|Happy (喜) story-car2.png|Angry (怒) story-car3.png|Sad (哀) story-car4.png|Comfort (楽) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Playable Characters